


Just What He Needed

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BurCon 2016, Comforting Jensen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Election Results, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad Misha, Supportive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: It's been an emotionally draining week for Misha. He's put on a brave face for his fans but what he really needs he can only find in Jensen's arms.





	

Misha was drained, emotionally and physically. He was more than ready to down a glass of bourbon and just decompress in the quiet of his hotel room. He was sprawled out on the bed, still fully clothed, still wearing shoes. The Angel’s Envy Jensen had sent for him was on the desk in the other room. “Fuck,” he muttered as he rolled over and sat up.

 

He toed off his shoes shucked the jacket. Normally he was excited for the Saturday Night Special but this convention just came at a bad time for him. The fans were amazing, though. He kind of needed the hugs and love. There was so much positive energy...he just wished it had boosted him a little more.

 

He picked up the hotel stationery and read it again.

 

_ Mish, save a glass for me for when I get there - Jen _

 

He turned one of the glass tumblers over and poured himself a couple fingers of the amber liquid. He wasn't really a bourbon drinker but it was kind of nice to sip and relax with Jenson. He'd get in soon. Misha could wait up for him.

 

Or not. He must have rested his eyes for a little too long and dozed off because a soft tapping sound startled him up from the sofa. “Just a sec,” he called. 

 

“You think I care if you're naked in there, Mish?” Jensen joked. He gave Misha a wide, bright smile when the door opened. It immediately fell when he saw the puffy bags under Misha's eyes. He crossed the threshold and threw his arms around Misha. 

 

Misha hugged him back tight and buried his head in Jensen's shoulder. He let himself go and the tears flowed freely. Jensen just stroked his back and said, “It’s gonna be okay. I got you.”

 

“I know. It’s just been such a shit week. I was all over the place filming, the con, stumping…”

 

“I’m sorry. You know what my publicist said. I wanted to be more supportive but they put me on a short leash. I got my ass chewed for liking one of your statuses.”

 

“No, I understand that. It was good of you to call. I really needed to hear your voice. Kept me from completely losing my shit.”

 

“Sweet talker,” Jensen teased. He loosened up the embrace but kept an arm around Misha. “How ‘bout that drink?”

 

Misha allowed himself a thin smile as Jensen walked them back to the couch. He poured then a couple glasses then sat back, slinking down on the couch. Jensen finished his drink quickly and set the glass down. “Want me to take your mind off things for a little while?” He placed a hand high on Misha's thigh.

 

Jensen swung a leg over so he could straddle Misha's lap. He sought the mouth he’d kissed a thousand times. Misha's lips were always so soft against his and he knew just how much tongue to use when the kisses deepened. He tasted the alcohol before catching Misha's bottom lips with his teeth. 

 

Misha put his head back and moaned. He felt himself harden and they'd barely gotten started. He kissed Jensen back and tugged his tshirt free from his jeans. Jensen lowered his mouth to Misha's sensitive neck and covered it with sloppy kisses. Couldn't afford to be covered in hickeys when there are cameras everywhere.

 

“God that feels good, Jens.” Misha started to melt into the couch. He ran his hands up under Jensen's shirt and clung to hot flesh. 

 

“That’s the point, baby,” Jensen said before coming back up for more desperate kisses. He paused only to remove his shirt and to tug Misha's away as well. He eased himself down to kneel on the floor as he worked his tongue and lips over Misha's chest and stomach.

 

He palmed Misha's erection through his pants before freeing it from his jeans. He turned his head, running his tongue up the shaft and bringing a low moan from Misha. He felt fingers card through his hair. “This what you want,  _ Dmitri _ ?” 

 

“Yes, please. Need you, Jens.” Misha loved it when Jensen's voice dropped and spoke his true name. He felt the tip of his cock enveloped with warm wetness and was reduced to making guttural noises. 

 

Jensen had come a long way since Misha guided him through that first blowjob. Now he knew exactly where to press the tip of his tongue and when to suck hard. He could tell by the twitch of Misha's dick when he was close to coming. He knew how to milk the cum into his mouth without choking on it. He could either drag it out and build him up or he could do it fast and dirty so Misha was good and relaxed to start round two.

 

“Fuck, Jens. So good. Already…” His praise turned to gibberish as Jensen eagerly swallowed him down. His hips bucked involuntarily a couple times until he was empty. The weight from his chest lifted and he already felt better. Jensen pulled off, licking his slit clean before rejoining him on the couch. Misha passed him the rest of his own drink with a rubbery arm. 

 

“So...what are we planning on doing about you?” He asked. He glanced at the prominent bulge in Jensen's jeans. 

 

“Depends on what you're in the mood for. We could go slow and easy or I could throw you over my shoulder, carry you in there, and fuck you into the mattress.” He raised an eyebrow at Misha.

 

Misha's spent dick actually twitched at Jensen's suggestion. On one hand Jensen was a very generous lover, taking his time and making love when they had all the time in the world. On the other, Misha kind of wanted it rough, to be taken,  _ broken _ . He looked at Jensen with pure lust in his eyes and said, “Fuck me.”

 

Jensen dove at him, tossing him up on his shoulder as promised and slamming him down on the bed when they got there. Jensen had also hardened his expression, taking on the dominant persona Misha asked for. He was rough and brisk in getting them out of the rest of his clothes. He flipped Misha to his stomach.

 

He pushed him down by the back of his neck then pulled his ass up to present. He gave Misha's cheek a quick hard slap before spreading them and exposing him. He dove in and shoved his tongue into Misha. 

 

“Jesus, Jens!” Misha cried out. When he did that to Jensen for the first time he yelped at just the first tentative lick. By the time he’d gotten his tongue and a finger past the rim Jensen was blowing his wad on the leather sofa in his trailer and reduced to tears. Ever competitive, Jensen resolved to to the same thing to Misha. He combined the oral skills that kept his wife satisfied with his very intimate knowledge of Misha’s body.

 

Jensen licked, prodded, sucked. He kneaded the tender flesh of Misha’s cheeks, opening him wide to get his hole sloppy wet to take his finger. He barely felt any resistance when he plunged deep, seeking Misha’s prostate. Misha’s half flagging cock stood to attention when he pressed it with the tip of his finger. He considered it another challenge to get the man to come again. And possibly again.

 

He went for a second finger, spreading them and working the channel open. “Where’s the lube, Mish?”

 

Something that sounded like ‘drawer’ came from the muffled sound into the pillow. He searched it blindly and came up with the small travel bottle. He squirted a generous amount down down Misha’s crack and pushed in a third finger. He thrust in short jabs as he undid his buckle and zipper. He worked his jeans down past his hips slicked himself up. They’d foregone the use of rubbers after committing themselves as secondaries in front of their wives. There was no open marriage, no free for all for road sex, just two men who fell deeply in love through trust and friendship.

 

Jensen pulled out his slick fingers and lined himself up. Normally he would take his time easing in but when Misha wanted it rough...he snapped forward and buried himself deep with one move. He curled one hand around Misha’s hip and leaned forward to grab a handful of hair. He pulled Misha’s head up off the pillow and pounded into him with no mercy.

 

“Jen...Jen...oh fuck yes. Harder!” He curled his fists into the covers and gritted his teeth. The pain was pleasure. Jensen’s thick cock split him open and hit his prostate hard at every pass. Heavy balls slapped loudly against his and he felt another climax cresting. 

 

Jensen wrapped his arm around Misha’s waist and pulled him up and back onto him, impaling him with his full length. He held him down, filling him as his still lubed fingers wrapped around Misha’s dick and pumped furiously. Misha tossed his head back on Jensen’s shoulder and growled when he spilled onto Jensen’s fist. He clenched hard on Jensen’s member and felt the steady pulse as he was filled with cum.

 

They heaved and panted to catch their breaths. Jensen wiped his hand on the cover and held Misha tight to his chest for a moment before letting him slide off and back down onto the bed. He laid beside him and let Misha curl into him. 

 

“You scared me. You didn’t take my calls or texts.” Jensen gently stroked Misha’s face. He placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “Finally got a call from Vic that you just needed a little space.”

 

The tears streamed again as they had over the past week. “I’m sorry I worried you. I just couldn’t...I couldn’t deal with the disappointment in myself. There’s so much more I could have done…”

 

“Shh...baby. You did more than anybody. I’m so proud of you. It sucks. I hate this, all of this, but if anybody is going to make a difference, it’s gonna be you. And just because I can’t be by your side marching doesn’t mean my heart’s not with you. I’ll write checks, we’ll start more merch campaigns, we’ll wear the safety pins.” He wiped tears away with his thumb.

 

“Thank you. I needed this. To feel this, to hear this. I love you, Jens.”

 

“Love you, too,  _ Dmitri. _ ”

 

This got a smile from Misha. “Careful, you may start a round three.”

 

“Is that so bad?”

 

“Nope.”

  
  



End file.
